xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Nelly
Nelly was a contestant on Season 2 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Xboy, where he was eliminated in the Live Playoffs. Background Cornell Iral Haynes Jr. (born November 2, 1974), known professionally as Nelly, is an American rapper, singer, songwriter, entrepreneur, investor, and occasional actor from St. Louis, Missouri. Nelly embarked on his music career with Midwest hip hop group St. Lunatics, in 1993 and signed to Universal Records in 1999. Under Universal, Nelly began his solo career in the year 2000, with his debut album Country Grammar, of which the title-track was a top ten hit. The album debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 and went on to peak at number one. Country Grammar is Nelly's best-selling album to date, selling over 8.4 million copies in the United States. His following album Nellyville, produced the number-one hits "Hot in Herre" and "Dilemma" (featuring Kelly Rowland). Other singles included "Work It" (featuring Justin Timberlake), "Air Force Ones" (featuring Murphy Lee and St. Lunatics), "Pimp Juice" and "#1". With the same-day dual release of Sweat, Suit (2004) and the compilation Sweatsuit (2006), Nelly continued to generate many chart-topping hits. Sweat debuted at number two on the US Billboard 200 chart, selling 342,000 copies in its first week. On the same week of release, Suit debuted at number one, selling around 396,000 copies in its first week on the same chart. Nelly's fifth studio album, Brass Knuckles, was released on September 16, 2008, after several delays. It produced the singles "Party People" (featuring Fergie), "Stepped on My J'z" (featuring Jermaine Dupri and Ciara) and "Body on Me" (featuring Akon and Ashanti). In 2010, Nelly released the album 5.0. The lead single, "Just a Dream", was certified triple platinum in the United States. It also included the singles "Move That Body" (featuring T-Pain and Akon) and "Gone" (a sequel to the 2002 single "Dilemma" in collaboration with Kelly Rowland). Nelly won Grammy Awards in 2003 and 2004 and had a supporting role in the 2005 remake film The Longest Yard with Adam Sandlerand Chris Rock. He has two clothing lines, Vokal and Apple Bottoms. He has been referred to by Peter Shapiro as "one of the biggest stars of the new millennium", and the RIAA ranks Nelly as the fourth best-selling rap artist in American music history, with 21 million albums sold in the United States. On December 11, 2009, Billboard ranked Nelly the number three Top Artist of the Decade. Blind Audition For Nelly's audition in Episode 201, he performed his song, "Just A Dream". Xboy, Danger, and James all turned their chairs. Nelly chose to be on Team Xboy. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 208, Nelly was paired up against Sean McVerry. He performed his song, "Hot In Herre". Xboy chose Nelly as the winner, sending him to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 211, Nelly was paired up against Alfie Arcuri. He performed his song, "Country Grammar (Hot..)". Xboy chose Nelly as the winner, sending him to the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 212, Nelly performed his song, "Here Comes The Boom". Pennies, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Nelly's performance was not strong enough for Xboy to send him to the Top 12, eliminating him from the competition along with Tarrus Riley and The Roots, instead of Ali Caldwell, Brooke Simpson, and Travis Greene. Category:Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 2 Artists Category:Season 2 Male Artists Category:Texas Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 2 Accepted Artists Category:Team Xboy Category:Team Xboy (S2) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 2 Top 32 Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S2)